Desk Jockey
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Tiger decides to pleasure OX underneath his desk to get him to lose his composure. She nearly succeeds but OX wins the first round so she is determined to win round two. Warnings: Talking Dirty, BDSM themes, Pegging, Anal Fingering, and Exhibitionism.


**A/N: Okay, so I am posting this completely backward because I posted how the relationship started and I meant to post my story about how their relationship grew to the point of marriage. But I haven't even started that one tbh but I'll be posting it soon hopefully. I have one more smut idea that I might post first. I just fucking love this couple and something about them makes my mind run wild. Some of this is shit I came up with mixed in with past sexual experiences. Ox reminds me of an ex of mine that drove me wild *lewd eye roll* anyway. TMI. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this two-shot.**

* * *

I have been hiding under his desk for about 20 minutes. I wanted to surprise him and hopefully get him to break his composure. I quiet my breathing when I hear him enter the room. He sits down as if nothing is out of place.

We sit in silence for a minute before he sighs,''What are you doing?''

I chuckle and put my hands on his thighs. He makes a sound of disapproval but widens his legs regardless.

He's wearing a white button-down shirt, a tight black waistcoat with gold trimming with a gold pocket watch attached, black slacks with a sleek Louis Vuitton belt, and sleek Gucci dress shoes. I roll my eyes, such a diva. It doesn't help that the coat he was wearing on top of all that was a Vera Wang coat laced in fur. His hair was as long as ever with the very tips if his hair spiral curled.

My husband was mighty fabulous. Hell, he dressed better than I did!

I teasingly rub up and down his thighs knowing how sensitive some spots there are. He makes the same sound he makes when he drinks his favorite tea, a lazy hum that rattles in his chest. I teasingly rub my hand just high enough feel the heat already radiating from his manhood but not too close.

I lick my lips in anticipation. I smirk as he subconsciously rocks his hips forward. Those small curvaceous hips that looked like they belonged to a woman. Of course, I'd never tell him I thought that but man did I. He had curvaceous hips that lead down to a supple ass. How could a man be so feminine and masculine at the exact same time I will never know.

I rub my nose against his hardening member and bask in his scent. Mine...only I will get to do this to him. The thought makes me dripping wet.

I notice that the son of a bitch is working on papers above me as if nothing is happening to him. He looks bored like this is just an everyday occurrence and we can't get caught.

I growl lowly before unzipping his pants and pulling out his sizable erection. I teasingly lick the head of his cock making him hiss, but other than that he looks just as bored as always.

I then cup his balls and massage them quickly while sucking him erratically.

He lets out a deep breath through his nose and continues writing. His coolheadedness pisses me off to no fucking end. I grip his cock with one hand flicking my wrist every time I bob my head downward.

He starts to breathe slightly unevenly but continues to write regardless. I roll my eyes at his stubbornness.

I then hear the door open and swiftly I am smushed against his cock as he closes his legs in an attempt to regain his proper and regal demeanor.

Even though his legs closing was a warning for me, I completely ignore the warning and teasingly lick him regardless. His teeth bared in clear anger. I know I will be in trouble when we leave.

He straightens his face and speaks to his subordinate as if I am not there, so I take this opportunity to slide his cock back into my mouth. He tries everything from squeezing my head hard between his thighs to subtlely kicking me, but I do not stop for a second.

I relish in his clear discomfort.

His face is emotionless but his thighs are quaking. I then take time to lick and suck on each ballsack expertly making him tense. I know he's getting off on the risk when I see a bead of pre-cum dripping down the head of his cock. I smirk and lean in to lick it up before sucking on his sensitive head gingerly. I look up and see a barely detectable roll of his eyes.

I love how his eyes roll back in ecstasy when I touch him just right. He can control everything about himself but his eyes always tell on him. I love to make them roll and cross when he's really far gone. It turns me on so much to see a man with so much control over everything he does, including his facial expressions and breathing not be able to control the roll of his eyes when in the throes of passion.

Makes me cum every time.

He keeps his composure and bids whoever he's talking to a farewell. As soon as the door closes I yank at his slacks and he lifts up to assist me.

I suck on my middle finger before tracing the wet digit around the pucker of his hole.

He lets out some labored breaths before leaning back in his chair a little so that I can put my finger in there better.

I moan,''Such a filthy slut! You like when I play with your boy pussy?''

He winces at the brash way that I speak to him. I can practically hear him scolding me for being unladylike, yet I know he likes it, he is definitely getting off on it.

His brows furrow and his whispers,''Yes M'lady...''

I slap his thigh hard and he takes a deep breath before correcting himself,''Yes ma'am!''

''Do you want me to fuck you tonight hm?'' I ask teasing him while searching for his prostate. He's blushing like mad while looking down at me.

He nods looking away in shame. I chuckle,''Say it!''

He takes a deep breath before whispering,''I want you to...f-fuck me...''

I laugh at how much he struggles to say the word and he refuses to look me in the eye so I roughly aim for his prostate with my middle finger.

He jumps a little when I brush it. I let out a wicked laugh before speeding up my finger fucking and slipping his cock into my mouth once more. He's humming lowly with his eyes squeezed shut as he nears his climax.

I know he is trying to be subtle so I finger fuck him harder. He throws an arm over his eyes and clinches his teeth as I bring him to completion.

His orgasm is silent except for his labored breathing. I was beyond excited at the thought of changing that later.

I make a show of slurping down his cum and he winces and looks away.

'''Such a prude.'' I mock rolling my eyes.

''Get out so I can get my work done.'' He says flatly.

I hiss and do as I'm told. He makes himself look presentable once more as if nothing happened. I wink before leaving him with his paperwork.


End file.
